


It's In His Kiss

by silverraven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John takes what he wants and Rodney...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In His Kiss

Sheppard yanked Rodney closer to him, pressing their mouths together and Rodney didn’t have the foggiest idea what the hell was going on. Not even when Sheppard’s tongue bull dozed past his lips and started to explore his mouth.  
   
Oh.

Sheppard was kissing him.

Sheppard was _kissing_ him?!

Kissing him like he’d been wanting to for a long time.

Huh.

Rodney heard himself groan, a sound of want and need that surprised him with its intensity. His knees felt weak, flashes of fire and ice were coursing down his back. Kissing Jennifer was nothing like this. Her kisses had never left him dazed and blown away.

They didn’t feel a thing like _this_.

Oh.

Rodney pulled away forcibly, breathing hard and cuffed John upside the head before demanding, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me I was in love with you?"


End file.
